John DeMita
John DeMita (born January 6, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Julia Fletcher. He's known for voicing: Dosu Kinuta in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1997) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Animatrix (2003) - Teacher 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Guard 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Fulliautomatix, Nescaf *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Eelis Hakkinen, Martian Knight (ep24) *Charlotte (2016) - Tsutsumiuchi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Joseph Fenette (ep13), Policeman (ep15), Vice Minister of Domestic Affairs, Additional Voices *ERASED (2016) - Sawada *God Eater (2017) - Lenka's Father (ep10) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Satotz *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Jin Koishikawa, Youji Matsuura, Nishida (ep23), Old Man (ep53) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Coral Conrad, Dort 2 Cargo Worker, Old Scientist *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - ANBU Ninja (ep178), Academy Teacher (ep246), Allied Ninja (ep378), Council Member#2 (ep285), Dango, Dosu Kinuta (ep307), Drunken Man's Friend (ep248), Flashback Voice#11 (ep175), Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Iwakyo (ep239), Jomae Village Head (ep191), Kuromaru (ep162), Land of This' Minister, Mask Merchant (ep215), Mask Shop Owner (ep177), Mizunoto (ep160), Motoi, Sakumo Hatake *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003-2004) - Kawahori (ep7), Mataemon (ep6), Officer#1 (ep5), Old Samurai (ep5), Roga, Tobizaru (ep10), Yamikubo *One Punch Man (2016) - Silverfang *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Avatar Buyer (ep4), Robber, Tipster (ep8) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Youji Matsuura 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Additional Voices *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Clarus Amicitia *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Kohroku, Additional Voices *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hiashi Hyuga, Shinobi (Land of Clouds), Tenmonkata (Land of Clouds) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Takaya Aiba "D-Boy"/'Tekkaman Blade', Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *The Defender (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - ADR Walla Group *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Chief Kelley *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhou Yu *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Barthello, Luzzu *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Barkeep, Barthello, Hypello *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - ADR Walla Group *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiashi Hyuga, Monkey King Enma *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hiashi Hyuga, Monkey King Enma *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Monkey King Enma *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiashi Hyuga *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alken, Villager *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Kreis Czherny Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors